Bright Shadows
by NexusOfTheKeys
Summary: When Finn accidently releases an ancient evil upon Ooo, it is up to him and the energy of his friends to stop it. Will it be enough? Rated M for violence, language, and in later chapters, lemon and femslash. FINCELINE!
1. Prologue: We See Finn Getting Beaten

Bright Shadows

By Nexus (Jax and Naga)

The pale body of Finn the Human flew through the air, landing with an unearthly thud and leaving a crater in the dry, barren earth. Feebly trying to recover, Finn slowly sat up, wincing at the feeling of broken ribs under his scorched, torn shirt. _Damn, _he thought. _Simon told be that this would be easier than this! The lying piece of penguin crap has a lot to answer for, if I live through thi-_

Suddenly, a shrill screeching drew Finn out of his thoughts. The high keening echoed deeply, sounding like strangely pronounced words. "**Not as weak as you believed, am I, human scum?!" **Knowing that to remain still would kill him, Finn lurched up and drew his demon blood sword, shouting his weak defiance to the surrounding desolation. "You think that that little baby hit could finish me?" he yelled, a dribble of blood streaming out of the corner of his mouth. "I told you that I would destroy you for what you have done!"

"**Then by all means, son of Liam, do your worst!" **A huge bonewhite creature jetted towards the ground from the grey sky to the black, cracked earth below, hitting the ground and emitting a shockwave from the point of impact, knocking Finn back onto his back and cracking another of his ribs. From the huge dust cloud created, a bleached figure straight out of the nightmares of Glob rocketed out, straight toward Finn's prone body. "**I am going to enjoy the feast that your existence will furnish me with, worm!" **the being cackled. Knowing that this was his last chance to survive, the last human in Ooo closed his eyes and swung the Demon Sword of his adoptive father toward the jaws of the monstrous thing in front of him with all his strength.

_Clang._

A resounding shudder travelled up Finn's arm, dislocating his shoulder and shattering his wrist and lower arm. Screaming out in pain, he opened his eyes and abruptly stopped his lament of pain out of shock. The seemingly indestructible Demon Blood sword, used to vanquish thousands of foes, cut through any material and protect any creature in need, had shattered over the White One's skull. Disbelievingly, Finn stared at the hilt that was devoid of a blade held in his ruined hand. **"Oops," **chuckled the being. **"It would appear that I broke your toy. Is baby gonna cry?" **Still laughing at the broken form beneath it, the White One leaned down and, oblivious to the screams of Ooo's greatest hero, began to feed.

(AN)

Arturo: HAHAHA, VIOLENCE IS FUNNY!

Jax: Shut up, dude, the world's greatest hero since Billy is getting eaten! The audience frickin hates that! Ugh, sorry.

Well, there is the prologue done. I know, I know, it is short and maybe not the most satisfying thing in the world to pleasure your eye holes, but my muse, Arturo was in a dark mood... The next chapter should be handled within the next week or so by my sister, Naga, and her muse. Till then, please review, follow, favorite, and message with ideas! This is Jax, signing out.

Arturo: Hehehehe, they don't have a clue...


	2. Ch 1: Damn Trees are a Fire Hazard

A/N:

Naga: Because Flame Princess takes forever for me to type, and FP doesn't sound feminine enough, we have decided to name FP. I suggested Keahi, a Hawaiian word that means flames.

Jax: And me, thinking Keahi sounds EXTREMELY corny, decided I liked Serafina, a princessy Greek word that means burning one.

Naga: IT IS NOT YOUR TURN TO TYPE, JAX! Sorry about that, we can fight a little at times.

Jax: I usually win...

Naga: (murderous rage) IF YOU TOUCH THIS KEYBOARD ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL TIE YOU DOWN AND SET CARA ON YOU!

Cara: (seductively) Hmmm, I wouldn't mind that at all ;)

Jax: ...I am very sorry and it will never happen again, Naga.

Naga: Naga? I believe that when you are wrong you are supposed to call me something else.

Jax: ...iamverysorryanditwillneverhappenagain, ALPHA TWIN!

Naga: Thank you. Anywho, since we can't decide amongst ourselves without resorting to violence, please feel free to vote via review. Thanks!

Two weeks before the events of the Prologue...

FOOM! A morningstar thrown by Finn the Human exploded into flame midair, sending bits of molten metal flying. "Oh my Glob, FP! Since when can you make metal explode?!" the young blonde hero asked his girlfriend, Princess of the Flame. "Hmm, I dunno, Finn, I guess you just make my flames hotter," she answered, her blazing cheeks increasing in temperature until they glowed cherry red, prompting Finn to kiss them through his flame shield. "Haha, I bet that isn't all he makes hotter on you," grunted Flambo, FP's permanent servant and homeboy. "Hehehe, I bet," giggle-whispered Finn's brother, Jake. "I wonder, when she gets excited, does she drip lava?" "Trust me, Jake, there is a reason they call her Fire-crotch! Hahaha!" This comment proved to much for the pair, making them laugh too hard to stay hidden in the tree they had chosen to spy on Finn and FP. They continued to laugh all the way down the ancient juniper as they ricochet off of branches, the pain only making them howl their laughter even louder, alerting Finn to their presence.

"Hey, baby, we have visitors that I don't remember inviting along," he whispered in FP's ear. "Oh really?" she purred, grinding on her boyfriend's thigh, leaving a scalding wet mark on Finn's already stained shorts. "Should we put on a show for them?" "Nah, I was actually thinking we could play a trick on them, hon," Finn stammered. "Aw baby, come on, please?" FP pouted and kissed his neck. "Later, hon, I promise. For now, just follow my lead."

"Oh, man, Flambo, that was mathematical!" laughed Jake from a pile of dried pine needles. "I am so proud, I couldn't have trained you better!"

"Yeah, whatever, J," smirked the flambit. "I believe it was me who trained youse."

"Hah! I seem to remember explaining what a 69 was to a certain flambit, once upon a time!"

"You kiddin'? I had to draw a frickin picture for you explainin' a Cleveland steamer!"

The pair continued to argue over who had corrupted whom, completely oblivious to what their friends were doing. Flambo kept insisting that he was the Prince of Pervs, burning even hotter every time Jake denied his claim with a greater one (King of Coitus Jokes). They got louder and louder, until eventually the combined voices of Finn and FP cut through their heated (sorry, unintentional pun) argument: "Hey, guys, heads up!" Jake and Flambo broke off from their argument long enough to se Flame Princess start to throw fireballs at the tree they were hiding under.

"AHHHH!" screamed Jake, as the dry rotting wood quickly ignited. "FLAMBO, QUICK! FLAME SHIELD ME!"

"I can't, the fire is spreading too fast, I don't have enough time! Try turning yourself inside out!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Jake decided that it was better than nothing, so he swallowed his face, turning his body inside out. [A/N: I tried to picture this in my head, got so mad I had to lay down and count to ten XD] The flames quickly surrounded them, turning the tree to ash and soot.

"OH MY GLOB!" shouted Finn. "FP, you were only supposed to let the flames go fast enough to scare them, not turn them into toast!"

"I- I don't know what happened," murmured a shocked, wide-eyed FP. "My fire wouldn't obey me... that has never happened before..."

"Well, come on! We have to save them!" Finn turned and raced toward the smoking pile of scorched debris, hoping beyond hope that his brother was ok...

Naga: HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Oh, I am evil! Not only that, but I also got rid of that stupid dog! Damn, he is annoyi-

Jax: Excuse me, sister dearest, but I believe that I get to write the next chapter, so Jake might survive, if I am in a good enough mood for it.

Naga: WHAT?! But that's not fair, I-

Jax: Uh uh uh, I believe it is my turn for the keyboard, so unless you want Arturo to visit you with a pair of handcuffs and a whip tonight, hands off!

Naga: ...ok :(

Arturo: Are you sure? I just washed the handcuffs, and the keyboard is really nice... ;)

Naga: I think that I will go watch MLP...

Jax: Whatever! (turning back to screen) Yeah, I get it, my twin is a brony, blah blah blah. Anywho, read, review, follow or favorite, and the next chapter will be out as soon as my fingers are done typing it! Buh- bye now!


End file.
